Hormone it up!
by But I'm No Mercury
Summary: Yep this is like a routine for us… me and Rocky have been dating for months now and this is about the hundredth time we've gone at it… I think.      CeCe x Rocky oneshot.  Lemony
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: yea, yea I know ANOTHER STORY!… not really but, hey whats up… how was your day? Mine was pretty bad, I got caught being in the wrong place at the wrong time… that's school for ya! P.S. yes I know there 13, but they have hormones and this is what my mind comes up with... kids are soooo inappropriate and stuff...P.S.S. I got sooo many issues for a middle schooler, my moms considering I do therepy... -_-**

**This is a boring authors note compared to this one-shot… **

* * *

><p><strong>CeCe's POV:<strong>

"U_mmmm…" _I moan as my girlfriend runs her tongue over my pulse. Yep this is like a routine for us… me and Rocky have been dating seven months now and this is about the hundredth time we've gone at it… I think, and today, the third time we've gone at it, and it's only second period. You would think we were tired, but not us, we go at it like rabbits at the slightest wink, contact, kiss, and or smile.

"_Rocky!… uhhhh…" _I cry out as she grabs my ass. She was the one who caused it this time, we were sitting in home room when she winked at me and mouthed slowly "C_ome here…"_ I got the message and told her to meet me in the bathroom, and here we are!

She tugged my lip for a sec, staring into my eyes, seeing the want, no the _need_. She got the message and her hands felt down my body until they reached the buckle of my belt. "_Lets go…" _she whispers in my ear and all I can manage is her name in a squeak "_Rocky…"_ as she begins.

/

We rush to straiten up are clothes, as we run to the period I hate most… **gym…** I begged Rocky to skip but nooo, "_Gym is an important part of your educational activities." _she had said earlier. That's not why I'm going though, seeing Rocky sweat is like magic in your pants…anyway by now we made it to the gym and head to change up cause were doing football.

I go to my locker only to sneak a glance at Rocky changing… god I'm soooo lucky! She catches my staring and takes her shirt off rather slowly, (damn tease) then stops, staring at me with a suggestive look on her face. She then walks over to me.

"Hey CeCe can you help me get this shirt off? I'm having trouble, and I know _you_ can help me." she says in front of everyone, as if trying to make me tear that… I'm not EVEN gonna go there. I take it off with ease (as usual) and by now my face is redder then my hair.

She gives me a seductive, challenging wink "Thanks, you've been a _big_ help." she says walking over to her locker rather slowly to tempt me more. I stand there for a while, when she looks back over to me and I lick my lips, signaling she stay behind for a private 'football' game of our own.

She smiles and nods getting the message. Soon the other girls clear out, and as the door shuts my feet start moving towards my target, capturing her in kiss. It was filled with a mixture of things really, passion, want, need, and bananas. Bananas was what filled my mouth along with her tongue every time, and for the record its my new favorite fruit.

"Eager are we?" Rocky says trying to tease, but I'm the one who drives her crazy. I make my way to her lips again inches away when I pull back again, smiling at Rocky. I run a hand over her 'special place' "_Uhhhh please… now!" _she moaned not being able to wait, but its not what she wants here, its what I feel like giving her.

"I don't know you've been teasing a lot lately missy if you wanted this you could just-" I flick her nipple._ "CeCe!" _she cried out. "Ask." I say teasing her bottom lip, making her wait until I'm ready, as she whines in impatience.

I take her gym shorts off slowly, making her whine at my slow pace. _Ring! _I hear the bell and quickly run to my locker and change and leave the locker room. I look back to see Rocky giving me a death glare and I can see a wet spot in her panties.

(Hehe… panties…heh its funny, cause it sounds wrong...)

"You dirty little..." she said, but I didn't catch the last part.

I smile and wave heading to my class, which luckily Rocky's not in, or else she'd kill me.

/

I make it to class on time (for once) and take my seat behind Deuce in the back of the class room. I don't hear a word the teachers saying as I get a text from Ty. '_meet me by your locker' _it said and I wonder what he wants. I look up to see Deuce grinning at me with a goofy look on his face.

"You and Rocky have fun this evening… hehe!" he snickered barely finishing his sentence. I give him a weird look and he points to my neck. I pull my mirror out and look only to find **two **hickeys, one on my collar and another under my pulse point. I blush and steal the girl in front of me's scarf, muttering a 'thank you' and handing her some Monopoly money.(don't ask)

Deuce had been nothing but a pain, constantly teasing me and Rocky calling us the 'horny little dancers', cause me and Rocky can't keep our hands, (and other parts) away from each other. We **had **to tell him though, since he was a 'close friend who should know' as Rocky put it.

I give him a 'piss off' face, but he still sat there laughing. I noticed his arm had a cast, how'd I miss that one? I point to his arm and he gives a weird look, well weird for Deuce.

"The Mafia." he says, as if it's the most simplest thing. "You know the Mafia?" I ask suddenly curious.

"Yea, me and Flynn-" He started "DEUCE NO TALKING IN CLASS!" the teacher shouted

"I was just-" "I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR PITIFUL EXCUSES, OFFICE NOW!" "But-" "NOW!" They argued then Deuce got up reluctantly and headed for the office. I stare in his direction wondering when the hell him and Flynn met the Mafia.

"Um miss teacher person can I go to the restroom?" I ask so I can see what Ty wanted.

"Sure thing sweetie!" she said smiling at me… yea we have weird teachers here…

/

I make my way down the hall and look around and find the halls… empty? "Took you long enough…" I hear as Rocky makes her way around the Lockers, a sly smile on her face.

"Why you sneaky little son of a biscuit!" I say pointing an accusing finger at her. She smirks at me and procceds towards me. _OMG are we about to have really, REALLY, HOT hallway sex? _I think wondering what her intentions are.

"Calm down Jones, we're not doing it here…(mind reader?)... though it is tempting, but that's not the point, I called you hear, cause we're going home early, my mom won't be home for a few hours… Ty's double dating with Deuce and Deena…" she says as she pins me against the lockers, her hot breath intoxicating. _bananas…_ the smell I love so much. she nibbled on my ear, "_Unh"_ I grunt in a low tone as her hands glide down my body. I pulled her to my lips, my tongue lazily entering her mouth.

She tugs on my bottom lip and I break away running for the exit.

"I'll beat you home!" I shout, running for home with her close behind me, cause right now I don't care how sweaty I get running.

/

We make it to Rocky's house and she attacks me before were in her room we land on the couch, me on top. We kissed for what seems like an eternity when I pulled back for air. We stared into each others eyes for a moment… then Rocky spanked me, signaling I get up. Then we ran to Rocky's room, like a wild tiger was tryin' to kill us….

I tackle her onto the bed, attacking her banana flavored lips. She rips my scarf off revealing the marks from earlier. She kisses them each making me moan, then she smiles up at me. I attack her lips again and she licks my bottom lip for entrance, which I (gladly) give her. I run my hands down her back, stoping at her butt to give it a light squeeze "_Aaah, so goooood!" _Rocky moaned from the feeling. She moved from my lips to my cheek, then kissing til she reached my ear lobe and gently gave it a nibble, I pull her back to my lips and put my hand up her shirt, I run my hand along her flat belly, signaling her to take her shirt off.

I take a moment to observe, cause Rocky shirtless... lets just say her doing good in gym pays off, cause she has quite majorly _HOT_ four pack girl abs... and there all mine for the evening, god hormones are fustrating...

"Come on, you can look at... that later, I've been waiting _ALL _day for this." she says noticing my lustful staring at her body. I quikly nod with not much else to say and I take her pants off. I take another second to observe the wet spot (probably there from gym) and I giggle as I slowly pull her panties down... you'd think it was our fiftieth time from how much we go at it, but honestly I lost count around... uh five months ago. I hear her heavy breathing as she waits for me to begin. I slowly insert one finger and shes all ready moaning my name, making me stroke her walls at a fast pace "_Faster, PLEASE!"_ she moans in a husky lustful voice. I tease her and slow up, making her whine in impatience, I giggle and she flicks me.

"Owww, you know we don't have to do this... sex is a privilege, that your about to lose missy!" I say wiggiling my finger at her with a serious expression. she gives me a 'be logical' look and I shrug and pump my finger in her without warning, causing her to scream out my name and other words I can't "Decode" (ParaWhore). I add another finger in and thrust them in twice as hard. You know, being in Rocky is pretty... relaxing, its warm, I get to hear her voice, and its just as satisfying for her as it is for me. I take my thumb and begin to rub it around her clit driving her crazy _"Oooo CeCe ahhh..." _she moans as I go faster.

I finally feel her clench up and feel her cum. Her body jerks and I see her eyes roll back. she grabs my face and kisses me softly before colapsing on the bed. I lick one of my fingers and look over at Rocky, noticing her watch me lick her off my finger. I smile down at her and lay down to cuddle with her. We lay for a moment and I see her look out the window, probably observing nature, being Rocky that is.

"Uh, CeCe..." she says worry on her face.

"Yes... _lover..."_ I say in a seductive voice trying to kiss her nonetheless

"Umm, my moms home and its bad enough we just did what we did but, shes almost...kinda here..." Rocky says hopping out of bed rushing to get her clothes on.

"But, you said she wouldn't be home for a few hours... and what about my turn..." I say wanting to know why she gets some, but not me.

"Well, if I told you the truth I'd be in history, all needy and stuff!" she says as I finally get up to dress also.

"Fine...but you owe me, cause your 'coming' over to my place for a shower later." I tell her since my mom won't be home and I paid Flynn to stay at Henry's place cause I knew something was up when she called me here. She nods and I can tell shes thinkin' 'bout that last 'shower' we took...heh good times... anyway we finally get dressed and Rocky runs to replace her sheets and I run to her couch to straiten the pillows and I sit down, turn the T.V. on, grab some candy and I took a few bites to make it look like we ate some... and I'm starving cause our little mourning 'runs' made me miss lunch and breakfeast, which is an important meal btw, god I hang around Rocky too much...

Speaking of Rocky she finally made it to the couch and we sat there as nothing had just (unfairly) happend with me and Rocky minutes earlier, as her mom comes in setting food on the counter.

"Hey girls, what have you two been up too?" she asks starting to put stuff away.

"Nothing much." Rocky answered, her mom nods and turns around as me and her share knowing glances.

"God, Raqual what did I tell you and your brother about leavin' underwear everywhere!" her mom shouts from the kitchen, yet another place we went at it...heh good times... until you get caught that is... I walk over my face red as a cherry grab my... stuff, from Rocky's mom and run for the door

"Umm Rocky I think I should go now hehe...BYE!" I say quickly words sticking together as I bolt out the door.

**Rocky's POV:**

I look in disbelief as my mom taps her foot waiting for an answer

"Ummm, I..." I mumble reaching my room

"TY'S DOING IT TOO!" I scream as I slam my door breathing a sigh of releif from getting that bad memory from my head. My door swings open and I look up to see CeCe walking towards me. I'm just glad my moms understanding, the problem is CeCe's mom.

"Forgot, my... uh, backpack." she mumbles quickly as she bolts out of my door again leaving it open. she peeks her head back in.

"Good luck, though!" she says giving me a thumbs up. My mom walks in soon after.

"Do you love her." she asks

"Yes, with all my heart." I answear not looking at her, but what I'm saying is true though.

"We're still going to talk about this you know-" "Yea I know." I say answearing her quickly

God I hate hormones... or whatever this is...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wel... don't I feel perverted :D... review please or the Mafia'll getcha'!... yea I said it!**

**ParaWhore**

**Out**

**Peeps**


	2. Sequel?

A/N:

I was thinking about writing a sequel to the story… so I was curious…

Should I write one?

Its continuing from where this story left off

After the conversation, Rocky has with her mom,

And what Rocky decides to do about her and CeCe, constantly being at the risk

Of being caught.

So if you want me to write it, you can pm me, or say in the reviews, whether I should or not.

I won't say the title, cause it will give to much away, in case you were wondering ;)

ParaWhore

Out

Review if you want the sequel


	3. sequels here!

**A/N: **

**Just wanted to say I wrote the sequel (Finally) called Control it up!…: ) **

**Its on my page now **

**Read and Review please**

**ParaWhore**

**Out**

**Bipolar smiley :): Yea, I have issues**


End file.
